


Siren

by Semi_problematic



Series: Cop Lukas [2]
Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-31 20:44:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12140763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semi_problematic/pseuds/Semi_problematic
Summary: Maybe he was the childish one. But that wasn't always a bad thing.





	Siren

Lukas' police car pulled up to the building, it's bright headlights lighting up the rest of the road. Philip ran out of the building and to the car, his hood up to deflect the rain. Philip climbed into the car and slammed the door shut, closing his eyes and leaning his head back.

"Thanks for picking me up." Philip mumbled, taking Lukas' hand in his own. "I would have used the library books I just got as an umbrella but I feel like that's frowned upon." 

Lukas nodded. "Yeah, probably." He kissed Philips hand, smiling. "You don't need to thank me, though. I love you and this just gives me another excuse to see you during the day." Lukas pulled away from the curb. "Plus, my shift just ended so I get to go home anyway."

"Don't you need to time out?" Philip asked, buckling his seatbelt and pushing his backpack onto the floor of the car.

"No. I mean, I need to, but Tony and I have this system where whoever is there last times the other out. It's great." Lukas kissed Philips hand again, only one hand on the wheel.

Philip jerked his hand away. "Ten and two, officer." He shook his head. "Next thing I know you'll be texting. Shame on you." Philip teased. "I should call the police on you."

Lukas scoffed. "You're an idiot, I hope you know that." His other hand wrapped around the leather wheel and stayed there. He glanced at Philip. "But you're a cute idiot, so-"

"Eyes on the road, Waldenbeck." Philip smirked, crossing his arms and leaning back against the seat.

"One more smartass comment and I'm handcuffing you and sticking you in the back." Lukas muttered, turning down a road. 

"Kinky." Philip laughed.

Lukas stayed silent, his face emotionless.

"Aren't you being a little petty?" Philip asked, leaning his head on Lukas' shoulder. "Because I think you're being petty. The silent treatment is for kids-"

"You talk a lot." Lukas was grinning once more. "You should probably think before you say anything. Ask yourself if it matters or if you're wasting breath."

"I didn't realize I married such a mean guy." Philip huffed. "Meanie."

"You're childish." Lukas ruffled Philips hair, frowning when Philip didn't react.

Philip huffed and pulled away from his hand. "I don't talk to meanies." 

"And you told me I was acting like a kid? Okay, Philip." 

Philip glared at him. "Meanie." He enunciated each sound in the word.

Lukas grunted. "Fine. If I was mean would I let you turn on the siren?"

Philip immediately turned off the act and perked up. "You'd.. are you serious? Would you really let me do the siren?" 

Lukas nodded, his bottom lip tucked between his teeth. "You can do it."

"And Helen won't kill you?" Philip raised am eyebrow.

"She won't know." Lukas grinned. "Third button down. Have at it."

Philips finger slammed against the button, the loud siren echoing through the neighborhood. His smile was wide and he couldn't stop laughing. 

Maybe he was the childish one. But that wasn't always a bad thing.


End file.
